Pokemon: Sloth
by Helix Just Wants To Write
Summary: My name is Nickola, Nick for short. I, am a lazy guy. I hate wasting energy. In fact, I won't EVER go on an adventure because of this. Adventures take too much energy to go on. Well, that was until a certain "talk" with my Mother.
1. A Forceful Kickstart

**A word from the Author: Hello everyone! Its me, Helix. So, I thought I would try out writing pokemon stuff again, but couldn't think of a good story. I was later thinking about how lazy I was, and then it struck me. The premise of today's story! I hope you enjoy it, but please adress any problems I fail to see.**

**《Pokemon does not belong to me, and nothing but the region of Gallus and my OC belong to me. If I did own Pokemon, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction》**

Ah... The Beautiful Gallus region... With it's constant blue skies and green fields, you could never tell that this was the home of many different pokemon. The region of Gallus is a square-ish piece of land that borders the ocean, and The Peaks of Everfrost. The Peaks of Everfrost is the world's largest ice-type pokemon biome, and the home of the Gallus Pokemon Leage HQ.

Inside of the region, forests cover about half of it, while plains cover the other half. Villages are scattered about, with roads bridging them together. In the lower left of the region, near the ocean, is the capitol, Haiko. Haiko is quite developed, and is the most urban area in the region. This place, is where our story starts.

_BEEEEP_

_BEEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEP_

_SLAM_

I slowly raise my head, and turn to look at the accursed alarm clock. It says it's seven o' clock... Too early... I need more rest... Don't blame me though, my mom insistined on arguing all through the night about my "pokemon journey." I am keeping my current stance on it. I will _never_ go on a pokemon journey, even if they force me to.

Shaking those thoughts, I fall back asleep, and wake up at the much more appropriate time of 12 o' clock. Keeping my eyes closed, I think back to why I don't want to go on a journey.

Pokemon journeys take too much energy... I've heard enough from Mom, and her stories make it seem like I would need to work all day. How troublesome. Besides, it is too much work to train pokemon, much less go on a world-wide journey. I don't care if it will "make me a good person," _I'm not going._

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I untangle myself from the mass of blankets I pulled around myself, and lie there for a few more seconds. After a while, I get out of bed. I stretch a bit, and look in a mirror. I was slightly paler than the average person, but it wasn't too bad. My hair was short and brown, and in a state of craziness. The area under my eyes was considerably paler than the rest of my body, and I think they are called bags... I always look tired because of that... My eyes are a dark grey, and don't help with the sleepy look I have.

I don't bother changing into some clothes, and sluggishly walk into the hallway, and down the stairs. Neither my Mom, nor my Dad are there. I can understand Dad, he's on a journey himself, but I can't fathom why my Mom isn't down here.

_Maybe it's because you woke up at 12 in the afternoon. _A small voice in my head suggests.

Nonsense, that can't be the reason! I focus back onto my surroundings, and see a wallet that definitely isn't one of my parent's, and six Pokeballs, all sitting on the dinner table. A note is also attached, and I walk over to read it.

_My dear Nickola, I must speak to you in my room, please meet me there as soon as possible. Bring the wallet and Pokeballs as well._

_-Love, your Mother._

Strange, why would she want to talk to me in her bedroom, and why on earth do I need to bring the wallet and Pokeballs? Getting a bad feeling, I grab the wallet and Pokeballs, and head back upstairs, and knock on the door next to mine.

"Come in!" Mom's voice drifted from inside.

I open the door, and walk into the room. You could say that the room was neat, the walls were white, the carpet was clean, and the furniture was tidy. The bed was tidy as well, despite my Mom aitting on the edge of it, facing me.

To describe my Mom, she was quite thin, like me. She also had black hair, brown eyes, and a permanently serious expression. Today she wore her signature white sweater and pants, and was staring at me with a smile. I knew from that point on, that I wouldn't walk out unscathed.

To elaborate, my Mom never smiles, and when she does... It is the smile of a devil. A devil who _enjoys _seeing you suffer, as you try to escape their grasp. That smile alone, it made me fear for my life. I forgot that it was my very own _mother_ sitting in front of me. I nervously try to fix the situation, and ask her why I needed to be up here.

"H-hey Mom... Er... Why d-did you need to see me?"

"Why, I just want to see my only son for the last time, that's all."

I gulped, this was not going the way I wanted it to go.

"What do you mean by that?"

I know the answer the moment I said that.

"Don't you remember our little... _Chat_... Last night? How I told you that from now on, you are not welcome in this house?"

W-what... I comb my brain to remember last night, and then it hit me. My Mom had told me that Dad had gone missing, and now that he was gone, I was no longer needed. A son who did not want to go on an adventure was no son of hers... She only kept me around because of my father, and now that he was gone, I eill be disowned, and kicked out of the home.

"B-but, I'm your only son, wh-"

She interrupted me, and continued.

"You are no son of mine, and if I were not so kind, I would have kicked you out an hour ago!"

She walked torward me, and continued.

"You are lucky that I am giving you money to kick it off!" She geatured to the wallet in my hand. "You are also lucky that I'm giving you a pokemon! So get out! Pack your things, and get out of my house!"

I sat there, stunned. I had always knew that my mother disliked me more than my siblings, and compared me to my siblings, who went on pokemon journey's. But I never knew she _hated_ me this much. As if like a dream, I walked out of the room, and into my own. I sat on my bed, staring at the collection of pillows on my bed, then at the pictures on the wall. I then started to feel a knob in my throat, and tears in my eyes. I dropped the wallet and pokeballs, and _cried._

I cried.

I _sobbed._

All I could think was, "Why? Why did you do this? Why? I thought I was your son! Why did you need to do this?" Over and over, it ran through my head, and was burned into my memory.

I continued crying.

_Why?_

_WHY DID YOU DO THIS?_

I picked up the wallet and pokeballs, and threw them into a bag.

_I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY MOTHER!_

I threw a pair of jeans, a blue sweater, and a few shirts in there as well.

_I LOVED YOU!_

I stuffed a few more pairs of jeans into the back-pack.

_How..._

I grabbed the pack, and practically fell down the stairs, tears dripping from my face.

_Why..._

I grabbed a one-man tent, and a sleeping bag, attaching both to my bag.

_Mom... Are you really the person who raised me?_

I grabbed my phone and charger off the wall, stuffing them both in my bag. I was so caught up in packing and grieving, I forgot to change. I walk to the front door, and throw it open, revealing a hill, with us being on the middle of the hill, a few more houses line the street down into the main city. I stare out at it, feeling absolutely wrecked.

I take a few steps out, and slowly make my way down, slamming the door shut behind me. As I walk bare-footed, a man who you could only describe as "normal" was walking his growlithe.

"Hey kid! What's with the pajamas!"

Not responding, I look down at myself, and slowly walk back to my Mom's house.

He tried yelling at me a few more times, but gave up after his growlithe started to chase some beautifly.

I slowly open the door, and quietly walk to my room, pull off fhe pajamas, and pull on some blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a blue sweater that I had recieved from my Dad as a gift for my 14th birthday. Pulling on some black socks and shoes, I head out for the second time, closing the door quietly.

I didn't get over getting kicked out just yet though, and silent tears slid down my face as I looked into the blue sky, making my way down to the city, so that I could find _someone_ who could help me.

**And now, a word from Helix: So, what did you think? The second and third chapters will pretty much be him walking around in the city, self-reflecting, wallowing in self-pity, and other fun stuff. I swear this won't be your average edgy fanfiction, so I really hope you stick with me. See you then!**


	2. The Pokemon Center

**A word from Helix: I am really thankful for all your warnings and support. So as thanks, I will be trying my hardest to write this story! Now, let's look at our suffering protagonist.**

**《Pokemon does not belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction. The only things that belong to me are the Gallus Region and Nickola》**

It didn't take long for me to reach the main "city" area, but it felt like it took five hours. I was still recovering from shock, but the tears stopped, and I could think a bit clearer than when I first stepped out of that home.

It then hit me: What in _Arceus' name am I going to do?_ I obviously won't be able to go home, and the money in that wallet shouldn't be more than enough to get a room for a single night at the Pokemon Center. Wait, the wallet... Weren't there some pokeballs as well?

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, I duck into an alleyway and pull off my bag. I set it on the ground, and rummage through it, finding the wallet and pokeballs. Five of them had the standard black band in between the top and bottom of the ball. The sixth had a green band, signalling that a pokemon was inside.

I enlarge the ball, and release the pokemon by pressing the button again. In a blast of smoke and electronic energy, the silhouette of a certain sloth pokemon appears. The Slakoth was asleep, not even acknowledging me, it's master.

I groaned, Slakoth are notorious for being asleep for 20 hours a day, and their ability prevents them from using two consecutive moves in the span of two minutes. This must be some kind of "joke" from my Mom... To be honest, it was better than a magikarp, but I could not help but look in envy at all of the other trainers in the streets, with their squirtles and treeko...

I looked back at the sloth pokemon, and try to look at the silver lining.

"Well, at least you have the move 'Yawn'... Then you can make the opponent as lazy as you..."

I sat down, placed it on my lap, and scratched it behind the ears. My thouggts started to drift off to my Dad, who was supposedly missing. But I couldn't believe that he was dead, he beat the representatives of the Pokemon League, and traveled world-wide. He can't just die... It's impossible...

I lose track of time, and my unpleasant thoughts about my Dad slowly turn into dreams...

About 5 hours later, I wake up in a soft bed. Wait, a bed? I don't remember getting in a _bed_. Wait... Maybe yesterday was a dream? Yeah. Mom will be downstairs, ready to hand me a plate of food, and continue tellong me to get a pokemon already. Yeah, that's it.

I open my eyes, and look around the dark room, letting my eyes adjust. Wait... Where am I? This definitely isn't my room, and this isn't _my_ bed. What's happening? My hands feel a small ball of fluff, and I see that Slakoth from earlier sleeping next to me.

Slowly getting out of the bed, I walk to the door opposite of the room. Opening the door, I am greeted by the blinding light of a white hallway, with red accents. Stumbling my way out, I spot a nurse at the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Miss! Can you tell me where I am?"

She turned around, and looking suprised, she responds. "You are currently in the Haiko City Pokemon Center. A pokemon trainer found you in an alleyway, with a bag and a slakoth."

I stand there, trying to remember the details of today... After a bit, I finally remember that I fell asleep in an alleyway... That was dumb of me, I already look homeless, and falling asleep in that alleyway was the final straw in making me look like a pathetic hobo...

"O-Oh... I guess I'll just grab my pokemon and go..." I turn to head into my room, but the nurse stops me.

"You should really stay here for the night, you don't look too good... You may leave in the morning after eating a meal."

I don't want to spend all my money in one go, but I guess I don't have any other options.

"I'm guessing I'll have to pay full price?"

The nurse nodded, then replied.

"You will need to pay for the room and meals, yes. I advise that you get dinner right now, but you may grab your pokemon and join the rest of the pokemon center soon."

I nod, and turn to my room. I don't really see the point of bringing the slakoth, but I don't see why not either, so I grab my wallet, the slakoth's pokeball, and my phone from my bag. I then lift the slakoth from the bed, and drape him over my shoulders, like a cape. Now that I think about it, the Slakoth isn't so bad... And it doesn't take much to take care of it...

Thinking about how Slakoth really is a low-effort pokemon to take care of, I walk down to the café. When I reach the end of the hall, I continue down the stairs. When I reach the bottom, a small bar is in one corner. A few tables are near it too. On the opposite side of the room, is a small, blue counter. A dark-haired man stands behind it.

In the middle of the wall opposite from the main doors, is a nurse behind a red counter, with a small machine next to her. A pair of double-doors is to the right of the counter.

I turn my attention back to the Café, which is a brown counter, with a man that just _screamed_ "barista." Seeing as I need some food, I walk over to the Café. The man greets me as I walk over.

"Hello! Welcome to the Haiko Pokemon Center Café, what may I get you?"

I think for a bit, and decide on a simple meal. In a polite voice, I answer him. "May I have a burger, fries, and some food for my Slakoth?"

The man nods, and calls out to the kitchen behind him. "One burger with fries!"

He then ducks under the counter, and jumps back up with a small packet of some kind of leaf. The packet has a cartoon picture of a Slakoth on it. "This will last your Slakoth for a while." He presses a few buttons on a cash register, then prints out a receipt. "Sign this when he's done with the burger and fries."

Not a second later, a man's voice calls out from the back. "One burger and fries!"

The cashier hurries over to a counter behind him, and grabs a plate with an impressive-looking burger and fries.

"Here's your food, now if you will sign the reciept."

I look at the reciept, and I see that I will have to pay 500 Pokéyen. I sign the reciept, and hurriedly pull out my wallet, and pay the price.

The man thanks me for the money, and I take my food to an empty table. I pull my Slakoth off of my back, and set him on the table. "Wake up you lazy lump, it's time for some food." I rub his head for good measure.

I grab three leaves out of the Slakoth bag, and put them in front of Slakoth. It decides that now would be the best time to wake up, and slowly eats the leaves. I eat my dinner with it, and soon enough, we are one of the last partnerships in the lower level of the Pokemon Center.

We both finish our food, and I gather up my things. Putting Slakoth on my back again, I head back upstairs, to the room I am staying in. I enter the room, and turn on the light. Closing the door behind me, I walk to my bed, and put Slakoth down on it.

It looks up at me and yawns. "Slaaa..." It moves over to the pillows, and falls asleep quickly. I change into something more comfortable than jeans, and take out my wallet. Inspecting it, there seems to be a total balance of 2,000 Pokéyen left, and my old ID is placed inside. The wallet, like most wallets nowadays, has a compartment for holding badges. The most it can hold is four, though.

I sigh, and stuff the wallet in my bag. I get up, and turn off the light again, then jump onto the bed. Again, I sigh. _Today has been crazy... _I thought. Pulling the blanket around me, I fall asleep thinking about my Dad, and how he should be alive. My final thoughts before falling asleep are, _I need to find him..._

**A word from Helix: Hello, it's me, Helix. This is a good place to end it, right? Anyway, I'm thinking that** **I should keep my word count per chapter low, until I get some more readers.**

**P.S. Thank you guys for warning me about those users that could cause me trouble, I'll heed your warning, and watch out for them. See you all in Chapter 3!**


	3. The Attack

**AN: Sorry for the long-ish wait. It is moving week, and my time to work on FanFiction has declined. On the happier note, it's summer, and I can work on it a bit more. And as always, **

**《Pokemon does not belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be ****writing FanFiction》**

* * *

_Dark shadows... Dark shadows everywhere... They are coming to get me... Why are they smiling? Why why why why? Dad... Come save me... _

The figure of my Dad, a tall, thin, and dark-haired man appears. I reach out to him.

_Dad, please help me..._ As I am about to touch him, he turns into one of those dark shadows. He turns to me, and says something.

_"You really think I would help a disappointment like you? You are the very reason I left."_

Tears welling up in my eyes, I watch as he too, starts to chase me. _Why... Why? I need to keep running... _and with these thoughts, my dream continues...

**_Meanwhile, downstairs..._**

I knew it was going to be a long day the moment I clocked in... Not a single person has healed their pokemon, and not even the shop counter has any customers. The people upstairs, having already bought a room, don't count. I was even wearing my best nurse's uniform (as always) to impress anyone important who came in... But it looks like I won't be meeting anyone important...

_Boring..._ I thought, but then I saw a large group of silhouettes outside. Could this be my lucky day? I quickly set up my "welcoming nurse" face, but I almost immediately frown as the doors open.

Who are these strange people? A group of five people entered the Center, all of them wore long, white robes, their hoods covering their faces. They surrounded an Alakazam. Suddenly, one of them spoke.

"We are of the Verglyssian Association. We are here to liberate our Gods, who you have enslaved."

What? Is this some kind of joke? Why was he going on about enslaved Gods? This man is almost definitely insane. "Sir, what do you mean, that we have enslaved your gods? I assure you that we do not enslave gods for a living."

The man started to laugh uncontrollably. When he finally calmed down, he spoke. "Y-you ignorant child! You do not know of your own crime? This world enslaves The Gods, and abuses them! They make our Gods fight against each other! While I must applaud you for healing the Gods who have fallen, I cannot allow you to continue to help the sick people who 'train' them! Please, join our cause, and you can continue healing, but this time, for a noble cause!"

_Does... Does he really mean that he worships Pokemon? I really am dealing with a nutter. I'm afraid I'll have to refuse, Mr. Nutter._

"I'm sorry, but I cannot join your cause, I have work here. and I don't see why people shouldn't be able to go on adventures with Pokemon."

"W-what? You don't see, even after I told you all that?" He turned to the Alakazam, and got on one knee, bowing his head. "Lord Alakazam, please, I beg of you, open her eyes."

_What on earth... I need to get out of here!_ I tried to turn and run, but a psychic attack rushes toward me, and breaks something. I can feel pain all throughout my body, and I hear frantic yelling as I drift away...

**_A second later, our protagonist wakes up due to the blast._**

_Huh? What? _A large rumble wakes me up. I look around, and the clock that was previously on the wall fell. I knew at once something wasn't right, and I jump out of bed. I rush to get some daylight clothes on, while at the same time, looking for Slakoth's pokeball. Grabbing it, I return him.

Attaching my pokeballs to my belt, I slip on my bag and open the door. I see the trainers that were downstairs last night, while a small group of buisness-like people who didn't seem to have pokemon were panicking while huddled together. I call out to a kid, who wore a green shirt, beige shorts, and a few pokeballs attached to his belt.

"Hey! Do you have any idea what is going on here?"

The kid, who had the tanned skin of an experienced traveler, answered back. "I don't know mate, my Absol was going crazy this morning though, he won't leave his pokeball!"

_That isn't good, Absol are known for predicting danger, and the fact that it went crazy makes me even more worried..._

"That isn't good..." I look around, and see a teenage girl, who wore a pink shirt, along with some shorts, with a sash of pokeballs around her chest. Then I see a brown-haired kid standing next to her, who wore a neat pair of pants, and a collared shirt, he had a pokeball on his belt. If something dangerous is going on, getting those two to help would be good.

The kid calls out to me in the middle of my thoughts. "Hey, what'cha looking at?"

"If a battle is waiting for us down there, we need to group up... And it seems that there are only two other trainers here."

"I guess that we'd need to group up and work together." He turned to the two trainers, who looked like they were about to head off, and called out to them. "Oi, can you two come over here for a sec? We're going to come up with a plan for whatever's down there!"

The two trainers walk over, and the girl introduces herself. "Hiya! We won't be able to work together if we don't know each other's names! My name is Lily!"

The tidy-looking kid introduced himself as well. "My name is Alex."

The kid I was talking to introduced himself as Bailey.

_I should introduce myself... But I'm not really keen on using the name "Nikola" right now... Especially since Mom was the one who gave it to me... _Making up my mind, I introduce myself as Nick, because I don't have any imagination.

After introductions, we began to think up of plans. Not before long, Alex introduced a plan. "I say that we send someone down there, and see what we're facing."

Bailey interjected. "Any suggestions on who to send down there?"

Alex ahook his head. "Not exactly, but someone who has a strong pokemon should head down there."

"My Absol is a strong enough Pokemon, but I don't know if you guys have anything stronger."

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Guess I'll have to go down there, won't I?"

Everyone agreed, of course.

_Who wouldn't want the strongest party member to check out the surroundings..._

Bailey sighed, and slowly walked over to the stairs...

* * *

I quicken my pace to the end of the hall, and slowly creep down the stairs, crouching all the while. _What... How did it end up like that... _The first thing I see can only be summed up as "pure carnage." A group of white-robed people were gathered around an Alakazam, which was single-handedly fighting two Meowth and a Charmeleon. It was getting pretty hectic, and half of the area was in flames, scratched, or completely obliterated.

The Alakazam was shooting two types of energy, one was a dark purplish color. While the other was a light purple. _I've never seen an Alakazam do _that _before... Is it really using psychic _and _ghost-type moves at once? I gotta tell them about this, and fast._

I turn tail, and try to creep up the stairs as fast as I can, without the white group noticing me. _How are they that strong... That one Pokemon... I need to tell the others about this!_

Suddenly, I felt as if my body was sliced in two. Looking to my side, I see the hateful glare of the Alakazam. _Shit... How could it come to this... __My body... Still intact... Gotta... Tell them..._

"It's an Alakazam! It's attacki-"

My sentence is inturrupted by a force that pulls me into the ceiling, then back onto the floor. _Damn__... Alakazam... Kill him..._

* * *

**"**It's an Alakazam! It's attacki-"

I heard Baileys voice from the stairs, and when I peeked around the corner, I saw him. His body... It was so bruised and bloodied that I thought he was dead... _How... How will we kill an Alakazam that could do that? We can't... Slakoth is most likely asleep, and I have no idea what the other's pokemon are... We're dead. Yes! We're all dead. I knew it. Once dad went missing, I knew I had a short time left! _

I slowly start to laugh, getting louder and louder every second. "HAHAHAHAH! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! TO THINK, MY LIFE WOULD END RIGHT NOW? HAHAHAH!" I grab at my head, and start writhing around, laughing like a lunatic.

Those other two... Who would remember the names of people who are about to die? They rushed over, and looked at me with a gaze filled with confusion and revulsion. The neat kid backed off slowly, and trembled. It's only natural for those who are about to die to back away from danger... The girl stood stock still, looking at me with those horrified eyes.

As I laugh, I fall to my knees, and grab at my hair, at my face, and at my neck. It's only natural for the weak to die. Yes. It is only natural. Why should I waste energy, when they can kill me in an instant with telekinesis?

_Hahah... Are you there, Dad? I hope you know the reason for this. If only you didn't leave us, I would be home right now. If only... If only you didn't leave me to that devil. That devil broke me, dear old dad. Getting betrayed by your parents **hurts people.**__ I hope that someone finds you, and tortures you. I hope you learn the pain that I have recieved._

_Foolish me, to think that if I ignored my plights, I wouldn't be harmed by that incident. Haha... Wouldn't it be great to find that man, and break his soul? Hah. If I become strong, I can beat him. I will beat him. I must destroy everything he worked for. I refuse the notion that he is dead. Only the innocent get such a sweet release._

I laugh, and laugh, and laugh. We will all die, so why not give up before the battle? As I am laughing, the girl grabs me by the shoulders._ Why sould she do that?_

"Nick! What the hell are you doing? Snap out of it!"

Then, she slapped me.

_What?_ The slap brought me back to my senses, and I realized what I was just doing. Hair clung to my fingers, and my face stung. I slowly look up to Lily. "I'm sorry..."

I stand back up, and grab Slakoth's Pokeball. _Why did I go into such a craze... _Then I remember Bailey's body._ Oh Arceus... _I turn and see his bruised body again, and rush to his side. He groaned. _Good... He is alive. Well, alive enough to make that groan..._

I grab him, and drag him up the stairs. Leaning him against the wall, I check his pulse. Confirming that he is alive, I slowly stand up, and shake my head.

"Our fighting power is signifigantly weakened... We will most likely die if we fought them."

"B-But, if we believe in our pokemon enough..." Lily stammered a bit, and I cut her off.

"No amount of 'believing' or 'power of friendship' will be able to save us. We must rely on a new plan."

Lily mumbled something that sounded like "Gym Leader..."

"Oh, a gym leader? I don't know how much they would help, though I haven't bothered learning anything on anyone at all. The most I know is the information that my... 'family' ...shoved down my throat."

"W-Wait, you don't know anything about the Gym? Why did you choose to go adventuring then?"

_Why did I choose? It's simple. I didn't choose._ "I didn't choose to go out on an adventure."

She stared at me for a second, then stopped, apparently she decided against asking any further.

"Well, the gym leader seems important and powerful. Let's just call him or something."

I pull out my phone, and realize that I don't know the number to call.

"Lily."

"W-What?"

"What is the nearest Gym Leader's number?"

"Um... 436, 237, 4328?"

I enter that number, and wait for a few seconds, putting the phone to my ear.

After a few seconds, a feminine voice answers my call.

"You have reached the Haiko City Gym, may I help you?"

"Are you the Gym Leader? There is an attack at the Pokemon Center, and we can't do anything about it!"

"No, I am the receptionist. I am pleased to say that our Gym Leader has already dispatched to this location, along with a squad of trainers. Please wait in the meantime."

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone, and slide it into my pants pocket. _We're saved... My meaningless life is saved!_

I slowly turn to Lily and Alex, both of whom look scared.

"Everything's fine now..."

* * *

**AN: Wow, this sure is setting up for a good battle! Can't wait to write it. Anyway, I think I did a pretty ok job with how Nick acted here. I mean, a lazy person who depended on a few people for his entire life would be pretty hopeless if those people were taken away. Anyway, please tell me if I cranked the "MC Fucked-Up-Ness Dial" too high. Can't wait see y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. The Absolute Defeat

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, but better late than never! Also, make sure to review, it helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong and right.**

**As always,**

**《Pokemon does not belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction》**

"Everything's fine now... The Gym Leader is on their way, and we are all saved!"

My voice is filled with absolute glee. I will be able to live another day! I will be able to get revenge, and my life will return to normal. No adventures, no Pokemon Training, just a calm, peaceful life.

Lily's next words destroyed my hopes.

"But it will take him time to get here, right? We are still stuck with that monster!"

_Oh yeah..._ Well, that certainly won't be a problem, after all, the distance between the Gym and the Center shouldn't be all that long.

A sudden **_BOOM_** came from downstairs. _Oh crap..._ The sounds of frantic yelling and screaming reached our ears, and attacked our minds. Alex was trembling, his face went pale, and he looked like he was about to faint. Lily, on the other hand, fared a bit better. What about I? I have already met my greatest fear. But all the same... Those screams are getting to me...

Lily auddenly shook out of her petrification, and shouted at Alex and I. "We need to go save them! We must do something!"

_Do something? That's pretty much impossible... Although it is true that we could stall for time..._ "We can't do much..." Her face fell. "But stalling for time is something we must do."

She instantly cheered up. You could say that she was brimming with excitement. "Yes! Let's go save them!"

Before I could answer back, a man in a black suit rushed to us. "Y-You lot are Pokemon trainers, right? Please, protect our group, and we'll pay you handsomely!" He even got onto his knees to beg us._ Wow. They must be desperate._

"Well, we already made up our minds..."

"I'll pay you each 5,000 Pokeyen!"

"Eh..."

"50,000! 100,000! Anything! Just protect us!"

I didn't have time to answer him, because at that moment, the Verglyssian Association people marched up the stairs. Each of them carried a small, thin sword, similar to those that ancient Kanto had used. The one who led the group, a man who wore a golden badge that looked like a "V" on his sleeve, stepped forward.

"Heretics! Surrender yourselves to death! Your actions must be punished!" He drew two short swords, and brandished them.

Without a second thought, I released Slakoth from his ball. "Slakoth, use Yawn!"

As he materialized, he yawned. But, it did not seem to be a normal yawn, because it felt as if a small voice was carried with it. The voice compelled me to fall asleep, and I almost did...

Apparently, Slakoth noticed, and stopped yawning. I felt a bit less tired, but I feel like taking a nap here and now would be nice. In fact, taking a nap would be... wonderful...

When I woke up, everyone around me was asleep, including Slakoth. I gave him a little pat on the head, and went to inspect the Verglyssian Association guys.

_Yep... Completely knocked out. I heard that Yawn was useful, but who knew that it would be this powerful... That'll be a problem in the future... Well, I better take away these swords._

I grab the swords from each of the Verglyssians, and I drop all of them in a pile, keeping one for myself. Next, I kick Lily and Alex awake.

"Hm? Why am I on the floor?"

"Where did you get that sword?!"

I stay silent, and start arranging the Verglyssians in a way so that it would be hard for them to untangle themselves. _Sure is nice that the alakazam hasn't attacked us yet..._

Of course, the alakazam zooms up the stairs, with an enraged look on it's face.

_"My followers! How did you do this? Those may have just been pawns, but they are useful pawns! I will take my payment!"_

Alakazam summoned psychic auras around it's spoons, and made a stance. Then, it teleported behind me, and slashed my back.

"Gah!"

I tried to turn around to strike it, but it did the same to Alex and Lily, knocking Alex down, and putting Lily on thin ice. It then used telekinesis to push all of us into the walls, and then teleported to the buisness people.

_"I must really thank you for this." _He grabbed a suitcase from one of the men, and then teleported to it's minions, and teleported away.

My conciousness fading, I was barely able to see the buisness men rushing to aid us. _It was able to steal something... But, at least I am alive... Hah... Hahah... Hahahah..._

I was shaken awake by a blonde man, who wore a set of platemail. _I must be dreaming... This man looks like a fairy-tale knight... _

"I, Ros Cavaller, the Haiko City Gym Leader, will be taking you into custody for a while, to question you."

I stare blankly at him, not comprehending a single word he said.

"Again... Please..." I groan. _My back is killing me..._

He repeated his statement.

_Great.__ I don't really want to go anywhere. Just let me die here._

"Can I just stay here? Walking all the way to the Gym or Police Station or whatever will waste energy..."

He looked at me as if he had stepped on a bug. Then, he sighed and continued with his own thing.

"I have already done some minor questioning with the female trainer over there," He gestured to Lily. "But I must collect more information, and the Police Station is the best place to do so. You will come with me, and attend the questioning. There are no other options."

He gave me a good glare, and I glared right back at him. _I don't care at all. I just want to stay here, and make sure that I can sleep without getting interrupted. Sure, the place is in ruins, but it has a bed._

Ros decided that he was done with me, and went onto the buisness-men, who were all looking panic-stricken. After that, I _really_ _tried_ to not eavesdrop on their conversation, but, y'know... I'm really nearby...

"-Do you mean that it was stolen?"

_I think that was Ros._

A voice that I haven't heard before answered. "That Alakazam, it defeated three... no, FOUR trainers without breaking a sweat! I am suprised any of us are alive!" That voice continued to talk until it was basically whispering gibberish.

"But how could you let the plans be taken? It is the lifeline of The Balance-"

Ros turned around, and saw me sitting against the wall, trying to look innocent, but completely failing at it. I mean, I tried. He walked over to me, and grabbed me by the collar.

"You will forget that you ever heard that."

_It'd be better if I didn't anger this guy..._

"Hm? What was I supposed to forget? It takes too much energy to remember things."

He looked like he was about to explode for a moment, but then he caught on. "Exactly."

Then, he dropped me back to the floor. Of course, my back was not happy about this. So, it decided to send me as _many flipping pain messages as possible._ _I love this situation._

Groaning, I lean myself against the wall. I call out to a uniformed man leaning against the wall.

"Hey! Do you know when we are going to head to the station or whatever? I don't want to waste any time if we have something we need to do."

"When Caveller is ready."

_Well. That answers a whole lot. Well, while we're here, I should talk to Alex and Lily._

I tried to stand, but I was in too horrible of a state to do so, and fell back on the floor. I tried a few more times, making a fool of myself all the while, and give up. I resign to scooting over to them. Good thing we are on ths same wall.

Alex is in a worse state than I, his face is pale, he is curled up in a fetal position, and he looks as if he could die any second now. Lily, who also looks like she would die at any second now, is resting Alex's head on her lap. Caressing his head, she turns to me.

"What... do you want?" She sounds as if she is on the verge of tears.

"Er... I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

"We're obviously not fine, thank you... Please go..." She went back to caring for Alex.

_Well, I guess they aren't in the mood..._ I scoot away, and Ros finally decides to get us out of here.

"My buisness here is done." He turned to a pair of medics. "You two, help those two to a vehicle." He pointed to Lily and I. "Then drive the severely injured to the hospital."

They responded with a quick "Yessir!" and began to help Lily and I to some policecars around the back of the center. I could hear the sounds of policemen, countless voices shouting and talking, and cameras flashing on the other sides of the building.

The two medics quickly shut the two of us into the back of a car, and hurry off. A man in a police uniform was sitting in the driver's seat. He didn't say anything, but kept his mouth closed. Lily scooted into the window seat on the far right, and I sat on the far left. My back was still killing me, and I wondered what the reason was for us not being in a hospital right now.

After a while, a second policeman entered the car, and told the driver that they were ready.

He stepped on the gas, and we started to speed through the colorful city. Large screens were everywhere, showcasing ads or entertainment. Colorful signs of all sizes also lined the winding streets, attached to equally colorful buildings.

After a while of driving, and of my daydreaming, we finally got to a blue building that I recognized as the Police Station. The car parked, and the cops dragged us out. Personally, my back seemed as if it was on fire, so it wasn't the best of walks.

When we entered, we were greeted by a large screen, that showed a cartoon of a secretary-looking person spewing military and police propoganda. Arceus, that is annoying. After we side-stepped the screen, we passed right through the front desk, and straight into a dark hallway. After turning left, we entered an equally dark room, with a single lamp hung by the ceiling. Ros was waiting for us there.

"Wow..." I winced from the pain in my back. "The old crime movies were right..."

The cops said nothing, and sat us down into two chairs. Ros then turned to us.

"Both of you are not suspects. But, we must question you as witnesses. First off, is it true that an Alakazam, with a group of white-robed people, attacked the center, and maimed a total of several people, including you."

We nodded.

"Secondly, did the Alakazam have any special marks or accessories to identify it?"

_Thinking back on it, I think his head was abnormally large, even for an Alakazam._ "His head was a bit bigger than your average Alakazam, he just kinda floated everywhere, so I guess his brain has grown to that large of a size."

Ros nodded, and looked to Lily. She nodded.

"Not the best identifying trait, but at least it's usable... Third, did you see what the Alakazam took."

"I just saw a black case."

Ros nodded, and continued.

"Did the organization that attacked you have a name, or identify themselves in any way?"

It was Lily's turn this time. "They called themselves the Verglyssian Association."

He shook his head, and muttered. "High command is going to be on my ass about this for years..."

He then closed a notebook he was carrying, and brought out a small cylinder. Popping it open, he produced two purple pills. "Eat these, it will help with your backs."

I guess that eating a random pill from a stranger isn't the best idea, but he's the Gym Leader, he can be trusted. Popping one of the pills into my mouth, I let it dissolve. Suddenly my eyes begin to mist up, and my back starts to feel like it's bursting.

"What! What the... what the... the crap did... did you... do..." My vision growing foggy, I black out. The last thing I see is a grimacing Ros, and a fainting Lily.

**And now, a few more words from Helix. Hello guys, and welcome to the end of yet another chapter. I really must thank the few of you who are supporting my story, and reviewing.** **Anyway, you amy see that I changed this ending, and fixed some things. I am very sorry for leaving some incomplete things, and wish that you all pardon me for that. I will not upload another incomplete chapter again.**


End file.
